What Dreams May Come
by mosxyo
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter were perfect for each other. Everything was compatable--except for their age. She was thirteen and he was seventeen and people don't want them together. Yay! TWO Chapter *11/11/02*
1. Prolouge

What Dreams May Come  
  
Prologue   
  
Princess Osiris  
Nothing really belongs to me, sorry. I don't work. I can't get my work permit for another (counts on fingers...)four months and I can't get my learners permit for a long time.   
  
  
The cool water brushed against Lily's soft skin after a long first day of exams. She sighed as she leaned up against the wall, only a few drops hitting her creamy skin now. He hands were cupped underneath her chin as he body slid down the damp tiles until she sat on the tile on the ground. Her lips moved as her voice box began to make words that really didn't make all that much sense. Her eyes closed as she brought her knees up to rest her head against them. Water still trickled on her eyelids, washing off the little make-up that she did wear. She shook her head lightly as her eyes watered and mixed with the warm water of the showerhead. She hugged her knees and cried. Cried for the first time in two years. Two years since her parents were murdered, two years since she started a new life, four years to old. She shook her head some more as tears ran freely way beyond her nose.   
  
No one would know that Lily Evans was old twelve years old. For when her parents were murdered by a mysterious person wanting to rob them, she had to live with her grandparents who were well past 80. She took care of them and worked hard at a local art school to pay for their heath care. Her sister left and moved into the city with her new husband and left them all alone. Lily had so much weight on her shoulders, so much unseen weight. During the school year she had to place them in a retirement home because she could no longer take care of them, she needed to pursue her education to take care of them even better than before. And then there was what she had to live up to. Her mom and dad were surgeons and two of the best in the United Kingdoms. Her grandparents got on her back about not being able to do 'proper' work. They hated her artwork that she used to show them. It had come to a point where she would barely paint anymore. A few watercolors a year.   
  
And then this year had changed her so much in so many ways. She had fallen in love so hard. She loved him so much, more than her grandparent and her late parents who had their own thing to do when they were still around. But she was afraid. To afraid to pursue her relationship further. And that's why she cried in the shower. She had broken his heart. Lily couldn't believe what she had just did. Sweet Lily, top marks, never anything less, and the one who was a friend to anyone, young or old. Yes, she had done it. Hurt someone beyond repair. And all because she was afraid. She wiped her eyes and got up from the tile floor. She turned the water off and got out. She wrapped her pink bathrobe around her warm body and went to the mirror where she washed her face and brushed her soft red hair.   
  
With her pajamas on, she walked out of the bathroom and sat on her bed and looked down at her feet. She had done wrong and this time she had no idea how to make it right. She closed her eyes in a slow blink to get rid of the tears still wanting to come out of her eyes. She un tucked her covers from her bed and got under them, hoping that she would forget all about what had happened by day break. Sleep did come willingly to Lily's surprise with all the commotion in the common room because the 'it' couple broke up.   
  
"Holy crap! Why did she do that!" Arabella Fig nearly screamed when her friend had told her what had happened. The common room went into a standstill when hey heard Arabella swear. She had to have a pretty good reason to swear. The sixteen year old in front of her lowered his head hoping to avoid embarrassment. "Wh-? Did you do something to make her mad?" She asked as everyone turned their ears to listen in on their private conversation. James Potter lifted his head slowly to reveal his blood shot eyes and pale complexion. He rubbed his eyes so no one would notice that he had tears in his blue eyes. He thought about what her would say.   
  
"No." He said almost whispering. "That would make sense. She said we were over and that she couldn't love me anymore than she could love her parents." James looked down and wondered what Lily was doing right now. His voice trembled as he tried to speak again, but he couldn't. No words could form to make sense of his heart break. He looked up and saw everyone staring at him, as if her were about to do something no one wanted to miss. "Why are you all staring?" He asked firmly, words now forming. He stood up, very angry that his life had become very public since he and Lily got together. "I've had enough," He said to his five friends and went up to his dormitory, every set of eyes was on his back until he slammed his dorm room door behind him.   
  
"I feel so bad that I can't do anything." Arabella said as she laid back in the char she was sitting in. She looked around at her friends who were just as stunned as her. Sirius was still dumbfounded that James actually cared about Lily so much as to cry at his loss of her in his life. Remus was deep in though, looking up at the door that had been slammed by an upset James. Peter was looking down at his feet, words to had failed him. "He loved her so much. And I know that Lily loved him too. Why would she do something like this. I bet something's wrong. That's the only explanation," Arabella sat up in her chair and looked around the common room at all the people gossiping and making up rumors to tell their friends in other houses about the big break up.   
  
"Fate brought them together. Fate brings them apart. You just have to let things take it's own path. You can't shape it to be what you want it to be. If it was meant to be, then it will happen. Maybe not tonight or in the morning, but if they truly are in love, their hearts will come back together," Remus mumbled looking at the only friends he'd ever had. He got up from his chair. "I think I'm going to go to bed." were the last words heard from his tiered mouth as he left the circle with two empty chairs.  
  
"We should get to bed. Maybe this is just a dream that we'll all wake up from when morning comes." Arabella got up and looked at the remaining two people in the circle. "And don't badger James. He has enough to deal with. And don't ask him questions in his sleep." Arabella scolded as she began to walk up to her dormitory. Peter and Sirius soon went up to their own, questions that were still unanswered floating in their minds. When they were out of sight, the common room erupted with frantic telling of what had happened and their own theories flying every which way about it.   
  
Lily tossed as she thought about the heart break that she had caused herself. Even in her deep sleep, tears came down her cheeks. Her friends all sat on one bed as they watched her toss in her sleep with such distress (Lily forgot to close her hangings.). It was just yesterday that they had caught her and James on her bed sharing a deep kiss. How could things go wrong so fast? Mina sighed as she rested her head on Kimmy's shoulder. "How depressing to see her like this. How could she hurt him and herself?" She asked no one in particular.   
  
"The saying goes that you only hurt the one's that you love," Kimmy answered. As she watched Lily toss again frantically. The four girls nodded their heads. "And she must love him so much to do that. But Lily is intelligent. She must have had a good reason to do what she did because she never does things frantically and spontaneous like this."   
  
"Yeah, okay, you're right, but could you watch her from someone else's' bed? I mean, we still have exams tomorrow and I want to be fresh in the morning," Emi said looking at the three girls all sitting on her bed. They rolled their eyes and went over to Kimmy's bed, they could still see her pretty good from there.   
  
After another ten minutes of Lily watching, the three of them fell asleep together, mumbling that they didn't want to get up for fear of disrupting Lily.   
  
James couldn't say that his first couple of hours of sleep were his best. He too tossed in his sleep, but he didn't have anyone watching him like he was a television show. He had a dream that Lily ripped his heart out and stomped on it and then kissed another guy with him still watching her. He woke up in a cold sweat and he was breathing harder than he should have been. He rubbed his forehead as it all came back to him, the dream and the breakup. He looked down at his rumpled bed sheets and then towards the door. Down at his sheets, then the door again. Impulse was going to take over. No self control. No more questions, the had to be answered, now, not later. Screw fate, it could wait, but Lily couldn't.   
  
One foot over the bed, two feet now on the ground. He took a breath as he looked at his trunk where a silver cloak laid. It had been a while since he had used it all by himself. So he went into his trunk to get it out and threw it over himself. Newly invisible, he opened the door and walked out. he went down the stairs and into the common room. It was still lit, but not well. Two people were on a windowsill on the other side of the room looking as if they didn't want to be bothered. He walked up the girls dormitory stairs and found the familiar door that he visited so many time at night this year.   
  
His hand turned the door knob and it opened with a slight creak. That always happened. He looked at the room and smiled as he saw all of her friends curled up on one bed all facing Lily. He couldn't blame any of them. He took a breath as he tore she blankets off her and pulled her out of bed. She awoke with a start as she looked around and found her self being carried away from her bed. Her eyes got wide as she tried to find a body. None to be accounted for. "James Potter let me go!" She yelled as she was taken through the common room.   
  
"Sorry Lily," He wrapped the cloak around her, with her kicking and trying to get out of his strong grip. Two portraits, a handful of staircases later, James stopped in a moonlit room. He placed her on the ground and threw the cloak to the side.   
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!" She asked, avoiding his eyes. They were hurt. She could tell that he to had probably had problems sleeping.   
  
"WHy Lily? Do you know that you were the only one who made me get up in the morning. Why did you do this?" James asked as Lily stood before him with her arms crossed. A tear fell onto her cheek as she looked to her right.   
  
"I can't love you. I'm not supposed to." She said. Her hands fell to her sides as she looked at him, her body wanting to throw herself on him right then and there.   
  
"Yeah, well, I wasn't supposed to fall in love either. I was supposed to sleep with as many people as I possibly could like my friends. Well, minus Peter," He added.   
  
"That is exactly what makes me upset," She pointed out. "I'm afraid. I'm only twelve and you're sixteen. I've heard of people like you and your reputation. Last year you had a girl one after another. My friends told me that I'd be the same. I didn't listen to them though. I saw something in you." She looked down and the up again. "Too much is happening now. I can't love you at this time."   
  
"Lily, I admit that things that I regret happened, but I'd rather die than do anything with you." His words were sincere as he looked down into her pale green eyes.   
  
"But what if I'm scared of myself. I want you James. It's a very scary thing for me, wanting you like this. Do you have any idea how many hours I've spent in a cold shower?" Lily asked firmly.   
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean but you should know that I could never do anything with you, I love you. I couldn't spend my life without you."   
  
"James, I just don't want to hurt you," Lily's voice faded as she leaned forward into James. her arms pressed hard against his chest. James held Lily's waist as he comforted her. She looked up at James, her eyes consumed by tears. "I need you," were her last words as she looked up at him.   
  
"Me too," He pushed his lips softly against her lips in a delicate kiss.   
  
  
A/N: This is just the first in a series. Just the beginning. It'll be sad, okay? It won't be break-up sad, but like a romance movie sad. (Hope I didn't give to much information!)  
God Bless  
  



	2. Teenage Summer

What Dreams May Come  
Princess Osiris   
Teenage Summer  
A/N: Okay, so Lily is going to be a punk throughout the whole story, so sue me! It's just how I've always imagined her. And maybe I'll tone her down as the story progresses. And just because she's punk doesn't mean that she's not smart.   
  
Don't count on Lily and James belonging to me.   
  
P/S: Thank you so much for all the kind reviews! They really help me when I'm feeling down!! You rock!!   
  
Lily looked herself in the mirror. She was very different. James had invited her over and she was getting ready for him to show up and take her to his house. She wasn't the skinny little twelve year old that James had last seen. She had turned thirteen two days after the holiday began and had gotten her hair cut off. Almost all of her thigh length hair. It was now down to her chin, layered and cut to flip up. She was also wearing the clothes that her grandparents hated. Lily Evans was what you would call 'punk' over the holidays. She was wearing a mini red and black stripped skirt with a black studded belt draped around her hips. Her t-shirt was black and was frayed at the ends. And to top things all off, she had her knee length combat boots that were never properly tied. She also wore make-up for the first time. Her eyes were very smoky and she had pale lip stick on.   
  
She took a breath and stepped back and looked at herself fully in the mirror. It would be the first time for her to meet his parents and she didn't want to look all punked out so she didn't die or streak her hair any foreign colors. It was just dark red. She pushed the door open and walked out of her room. Her grandparents were checked into a nursing home for the whole summer, despite there protest to this. She walked down the hall an into the living room and looked at her trunk with everything she needed. Since she was going to platform nine and three quarters with the Potters, she also had all of her school stuff with her.   
  
She sat on her couch and put her feet up on the coffee table and looked around and then at the clock.   
  
"Mum, please don't make me look stupid, I really like this girl." James said as they pulled up to a very large one story home. It was yellow with white trim and a beautiful garden on the right side.   
  
"I would never do anything like that," Mrs. Potter said teasingly at her son. "Now how old is she? Did you say twelve?" Mrs. Potter asked getting out of the car that they owned.   
  
"Thirteen," James mumbled. His dad's eyes got big, he didn't know how old Lily really was.   
  
"What! She's just a child! You'll be seventeen in two weeks!" Mr. Potter almost yelled to the whole street. "Why can't you date someone who is in the same generation as you?" He added as the three of them stood on the door step. James knocked on the doorbell and almost instantly it opened to reveal a not so small Lily Evans. It had been three weeks since he'd seen her, but she had changed so much than he imagined. Her figure wasn't flat anymore, she must have been a C cup now apposed to her flat chest before.   
  
"Hi, Lily," He said keeping his composure. She smiled at him as she gave I'm a quick kiss on the cheek. "These are my parents, Chailuck and Alan Potter," He aid introducing his parents.  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you," She said, "Would you like to come in?" She asked. Chailuck eyed Lily's combat boots and thought that they belonged in the Vietnam Conflict.   
  
"Oh, no thanks, we should really get going, I have a convention in Spain I have to go to in two hours," Alan said looking at his watch. Lily nodded her head as she and James went inside to get her trunk.   
  
"Nice hair," He said as they lifted the trunk together. The Potters were already in the car waiting when they got to the car. Alan popped the trunk and James shoved it in. They got in the backseat and Alan started the car.   
  
The car ride was uncomfortably quiet. Alan didn't mind the way Lily dressed, but his wife sure did. She would look in the rear view mirror and eye her and her t-shirt. Lily would catch this and she would smile politely and go back to mumbling with James.   
  
Lily stared as they pulled up to James' house-well, mansion. It was made out of stone and had a very medieval feel to it. "Wow," She said as she stepped out of the car and took a better look of it.   
  
"This castle has been in the family for over a thousand years," Alan told Lily. Lily looked and smiled at him. She noticed that he looked a whole lot like his son, except for his hair color.   
  
The three of them went into the castle, along with a house elf that was caring Lily's trunk. "James, I think you can show Lily her room, I have to get ready with your father for the convention. His parents walked towards their right and Lily admired the hall. It was huge and it almost glowed.   
  
"Your parents are so cool for letting you and me be here all alone." Lily said as she followed James and the house elf up the stairs.   
  
"Not really, they're always out doing something else." James turned a corner and opened a door. The house elf placed Lily's trunk at the front of a queen sized bed and scampered away.   
  
"Wow, it's gorgeous," Lily said looking around. The walls were a pale red wash with a window over the bed. On the other side of the room, there was an open door with a huge pool-like spa and shower.   
  
"My room connects to the bathroom too," James said. Minutes later, a little house elf came by the door and looked at Lily with it's big blue eyes.   
  
"Mrs. Potter is wanting to speak with Miss Lily!" The elf squeaked and looked at Lily. Lily looked at James and he nodded and she left James.   
  
"I'll be in my room, Milia, could you bring her there when she's done?" The house elf nodded and look Lily's hand and hey went away.   
  
The house elf knocked slightly on the door and it opened. Mrs. Potter was standing there in a beautiful ball gown with her hair up in a loose bun. "Ah, here you are," She said letting Lily in. She closed the door on the house elf, not even noticing that she was there. "Sit," She said pointing to a chair next to her own. Lily sat down with Mrs. Potter in front of a vanity.   
  
"You can call me Chailuck," Mrs. Potter said smiling at Lily. "I want you to know that James has never invited a girl over, except Arabella, but they've always been just friends," Lily looked at Chailuck as she put on her make-up. "He really loves you doesn't he?" She asked Lily. Lily blushed slightly and nodded her head yes.   
  
"And I really love him. I know that the age difference must bug you and all, but it's only four years, it's not that much," Lily finished.   
  
"Yes, I know about age difference. My husband is nine years older than myself. I guess that I have to realize how much I don't want you and my son together, it won't make it happen," Chailuck confessed as she looked at herself in the mirror.   
  
"I also think that you don't like the way I dress," Lily said looking intently at Chailuck. Chailuck shook her head and smiled.   
  
"Yes, I'm not found of it, but I think over time I'll come to understand and except it," Chailuck looked Lily over as she stood up. "I hope that we can get along, I think you'll be around for quiet some time," Chailuck smiled and gave Lily a hug. "Well, we really should be on our way," Chailuck looked up at a clock. "I'll see you in two days," Lily left the room and found the house elf waiting for her.   
  
"Hello," Lily said politely. The house smiled as she took Lily's hand and led the way to James' room in.   
  
"James is awaiting for you," The elf said. Lily went into his room and saw that James was at his dresser, fumbling with something and didn't notice Lily coming in. He was at his dresser rolling his sleeves up. SHe noticed that he had changed out of his other clothes that he had been wearing when he picked Lily up and was now wearing a white collared shirt with dark blue pants.   
  
He turned around and noticed that Lily was there. "Oh, hey, I have a little surprise for you." He said. "Go in your room and put the dress on. Come back and I'll take you to it," Lily raised an eyebrow and did as she was told. She walked through the bathroom and into her room. Laying on her bed was a navy blue sleeveless dress that filled out a tiny bit at the waist. It had a droopy neckline that looked as if it would show a little cleavege. She smiled at it and held it up.   
  
"I hope he's gonna seduce me," Lily mumbled. She knew he would never do something like that, she was far to young, but hey, a girl can dream right? She took off her clothes and wiggled into the skin tight dress. "Good thing that this damn thing has leg room, she mumbled as she fumbled with the zipper. She looked at her feet and then to the combat boots and finally to a pair of shoes that looked as if they would kill her feet. Combat boots would be going on her feet.   
  
She opened the door to James' room and found him sitting on his bed, writing on a memo pad. He stood up when he saw her and noticed that the combat boots were on. "You look beautiful, he said. "Now, one last thing," He picked up a peice of silk that was on his bed and placed it around her eyes and tied it in the back. "Don't want you peeking," James whispered into Lily's ear.   
  
"What're you doing?" She giggled as he placed his hands on her shoulders. He began to walk with her in front of him. He took her down the stairs and out the doors. They were out on the moor and the sun was starting to set. He steered her to the left and into a forest on the grounds. "I hope you're not going to throw me in a lake or something like that," She stated. James maneuvered her into a small patch of green with a small waterfall and pond. In the middle a tiny blanket, a pic nic basket and two candles that illuminated the whole little area.   
  
"Okay, now you can look," James pulled the blind fold from her eyes and Lily looked around at everything, from the picnic basket, to the small waterfall and pond.   
  
"He is gonna seduce me!" She mumbled and smiled.   
  
"Sorry Lily, not yet, that will be a task for another day," James said pulling her back onto him. She looked up at James who was looking at the small waterfall. "I would come here all the time when I was little. Sirius, Arabella and I had built a tree house over there" He pointed to his left, "But it fell down during a storm. "I haven't been here in years," James closed his eyes as Lily placed her small delicate hands over his grasp.   
  
She slowly led both of them down onto the blanket. Lily sat in between James legs and sat back against him for support. She closed her eyes, just feeling him so close next to her fragile body.   
  
  
**  
  
Lily's head hit her pillow slowly. She had fallen asleep on ther e way back from the woods. He had one of the house elf's put her pajama's on her, he didn't want to invade her personal space. He had laid her body slowly against the bed. He lifted the covers and placed them over her body. Her eyes squeezed shut and her fists clamped tight and she tossed. James stepped back and turned the lamp out and backed out of her room.   
  
_"No! Stop it!" She screamed. "I couldn't bare it!" Tears streamed down her face as she hunched over. Her hand was clasped onto a single rose, the thorns drawing blood from her veins, it trickling down her creamy skin. Her soft hair whipped across her face as she looked up. "No!" She reached out, the rose never leaving her hand.   
  
"Give me the rose!" A man stood in front of her, a knife in one hand, and James in the other. His face looked like he was in pain. The man held him by the back of his neck, a finger pressed against the front of his throat.   
  
"Will you let James go?" She asked. Her left foot slightly in front of her body. More blood spilled onto her light blue dress, Lily oblivious to this.   
  
"Yes, just give me the rose," The man snarled at Lily. Lily looked at the rose, it's thorns still piercing through her skin. She outstretched her right hand that held it and gave it to the man. The man snatched it away from her, and plunged the knife into James' throat.   
  
_Lily sat up in her bed, her body drenched in sweat. She looked around, and realized that she was up. Tears wept over her eyes. She looked at her right hand, nothing. It was still fine, no blood or marks in sight. Her breath was still rapid and fast. She got out of her bed, and pushed the bathroom door open and walked through it, and then into James' room. He was sleeping, on his left side with his arm outstretched, almost like he wanted something. She went to the side of his bed and shook him awake. His eyes opened slowly and saw Lily over him, sweat slightly dripping over her red face.   
  
"I had a nightmare," She said, her face full of concern. He sat up in his bed and scooted over and took some of the covers off so Lily could sit with him under the covers. She sat down and James swung the covers over her trembling body. Lily mugged as close as she could get to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her body and held her close to him.   
  
"About what?" He asked her as she dug her face into the material of his shirt. He brushed her hair with his hand, trying to coax an answer out of the young girl.   
  
"You dying," She looked up at James, fear in her eyes. Her eyes were like crystals, holding the tears in, not wanting to let them go. James smiled.   
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere soon," He told her, holding her head against his chest.   
  
"Good," Lily said as she closed her eyes, falling asleep in James' grasp.   
  
Lily awakened in the morning to find herself alone. She sat up and looked around James' room. She knew she had fallen asleep with him, she was in his bed. She looked out the window and thought that she had slept in through part of the day. She got out of his bed, yawned and went into her own room to change. She took out a pair of black loose fit Dickies, a white skin tight tank, and a tie with faces on them that said stuff like "Have a Nice Day". James would get a kick out of it. Se put them on, and put a pair of her red All-Star sneakers and went into the bathroom to fix her hair.   
  
She curled her ends up and put some moose in her hair and she was out of the bathroom on her way down to the kitchen. She didn't find him there either, so she found her way to the back gardens. She went through rows and rows of red, pink and finally white roses. She walked to the end of the walkway and found herself in a white gazebo with green vines growing on it. She walked around it in circles and looked at the gardens from this slightly elevated point. "You like that?" James asked. His head rested on the floor of the gazebo and had some dirt on his face. Lily smiled and sat down on her knees in front of him. "Did you sleep okay? He asked brushing some of her red hair out of her face. Lily nodded.   
  
"Yeah, I did," She said dreamily. "It just seemed to real and scary," She said as she hugged herself and looked far off into the forest that she was in last night. "I never really have nightmares anymore. I had them after mum and dad died, but they stopped," Lily looked down as the vivid pictures came back.   
  
"But it was just a dream," James said He pulled himself up onto he floor of the gazebo. He held Lily as they watched the noon sun rise in the distance. "I love you Lily Evans,"   
--  
See you soon!   
  
Chapter 3 preview:  
  
"Little girl?" The compartment door opened by the touch of Lily' s hands and she looked at Sirius hard. "I'm sorry you feel that way about me," She said. Sirius looked up and nearly feel over onto the seat next to him. This was no Lily Evans in front of him. It was Lily Mutant Evans. The nice girl that wore no make up that he knew of was now standing in front of them. She wore a black and red checkered mini skirt that was ripped in places they al wish it wasn't, and her hair...She had streaked it bright purple and green, leaving most of her hair red. She wore a black fitted tee with the British Flag plastered in a square. 


	3. The little Red Train

What Dreams May Come  
MomoYome  
Chapter Two  
Changed me name. Hope you don't mind. Princess Osiris was something I came up with in seventh grade. 

AN: Alright, this WHOLE chapter is the ride to Hogwarts. I know. Overwhelming. Lily will let her punky style come out more so then ever in this chapter. Be nice, drink milk and review!!  
  
Hogwarts+Students+Teachers=Not mine

  
"He's friggin' up in lala land the whole time," Sirius said as he crossed his arms and looked out the car window, hearing Lily's giggles from the next compartment. "He wants to spend time with her every minute of every day," Sirius was upset with his best friends behavior the past few weeks. He old saw him for a couple of days over the summer, and even then she was with him. He re-crossed his arms the other way.   
  
"You shouldn't be so selfish," Remus pointed out as he placed a card on the exploding snap game that him and Peter were playing with. "With what happened last year with his sister, she was really there for him in ways none of us were capable with," Remus looked at Sirius as he looked out the window.   
  
"It's just not the same, it's like I've lost another friend, this time to a giggling twelve year old," Sirius said.   
  
"She turned thirteen over the summer, don't you remember James' owl?" Peter told Sirius. "I win," Peter said as the card stack exploded after Remus put a card on it.   
  
"I don't care if she's seventeen, she's still a little girl by the way she acts," Sirius mood only got more sour.   
  
"Little girl?" The compartment door opened by the touch of Lily' s hands and she looked at Sirius hard. "I'm sorry you feel that way about me," She said. Sirius looked up and nearly feel over onto the seat next to him. This was no Lily Evans in front of him. It was Lily Mutant Evans. The nice girl that wore no make up that he knew of was now standing in front of them. She wore a black and red checkered mini skirt that was ripped in places they al wish it wasn't, and her hair...She had streaked it bright purple and green, leaving most of her hair red. She wore a black fitted tee with the British Flag plastered in a square. 

"Who are you?" Remus asked. Lily laughed as she didn't think she looked all that different. Remus smiled, "Just kidding Lily," Remus was always very kind to Lily, even before her and James got together, she always admired him.   
  
"Sorry if I scared you all," She said. The three looked behind her and noticed that James wasn't with her. She took a seat next to Remus and crossed her legs. They all got a look at her new combat boots that were platform and were up to her knees. "Now, I know you don't like me," She directed her comment towards Sirius who was avoiding her eyes. "But, maybe we ll could be friends," She again looked at Sirius, her green eyes piercing him.   
  
"Fine," He grunted like he didn't mean it.  
  
"From now on, I won't get in the way of your friendship with James. I know how important it is to you all." Lily stood up and looked at Sirius. "I know it's hard Sirius, it feels like you've lost two friends to evil, but I'm not evil. I swear."   
  
Sirius looked up, Peter and Remus now shifted their attention to Sirius. "You're not evil," Sirius said. "It's just that I've done some thinking and it did kind of seem that you were evil, but I know that you aren't evil. Ever since Allison went to the wrong side and is as good as dead...I don't want to loose the only other Potter I know and has been my friend since before I can remember." Sirius stood up, towering over Lily, even in her platform boots.   
  
"You can always consider me a friend, and maybe a Potter one day, if things work out." Lily turned around and walked out of the compartment. She closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door. "That's done and over with," She said as she closed her eyes. it had taken almost all her energy to stand up to Sirius like that. She closed her eyes and toyed with her necklace. A compartment door slid open, but Lily didn't notice as she pushed back on the door and stood up properly. Her head hung as she thought.   
  
"A pretty girl shouldn't walk around like that, even if she is a Mudblood," A sneering voice came from one of the compartments. Lucius Malfoy stood up against a door, his legs crossed at the knees, his hair slicked back with a few strands over his face. She glared up at him. 

"Go to hell Malfoy," She said as she shook her hair and walked over to her compartment that she shared with James. Footsteps, near.   
  
"Tst tst tst, such naughty words for such an innocent girl," He approached her as she stopped dead in her tracks.   
  
She looked up to see he was a few steps away. She could take him, or anyone of his goons he would throw at her. She was too little last year for him to try something on her, but this year would be different. "I'm not afraid of you, Just try and scare me," She said standing up straight, her arms crossed even harder than Sirius' was a few moments ago. 

"Then watch you ass Miss Evans, you might find it hurting," He remarked as he reached behind her a pinched her butt. She gasped and swung her right fist around and hit him dead on the cheek and then raised her knee into his crotch. He gasped and withdrew his hand from behind her. and leaned over in pain, his hands over his face in pain.   
  
"You bitch!" He yelled at her. Lily shifted all her weight to one foot and crossed her arms loosely one more time. By now heads were poking out of their compartments wanting to know who was a bitch. James' head stuck out along with half his body and the first thing he noticed was a quivering Malfoy on the ground and then Lily smiling triumphantly. He stepped out of his compartment and stood behind Lily and placed his arms around her from the back in his protective way he liked to hold her in.   
  
"C'mon, lets lave him like that," James said to Lily as he shifted her towards there compartment. He pushed her in, not hard though and then closed the door once his own body was inside. She sat by the window and looked out, a grin still plastered on her face.   
  
"Teach him not to mess with this bitch!" She said proudly of her actions. James smiled and looked down at the ground and then to his girlfriend. She was so cute when she did things like this. There were just no other words to describe her. She was Lily Evans and now she wasn't going to take all the crap that she took last year. He looked at her face. She was looking out the window. "James," She said more softly. She looked at him. He was looking at her with such interest that she giggled a tad.   
  
"Yes," He asked her.   
  
"There isn't a word to describe it." She said frustrated at herself. "I mean, the word love must have been invented by someone who didn't know what love really was, or else he or she would have made a stronger word," She hugged her knees in her seat. "I would have told you that word if there was one." She said. Her eyes glowed with such emotion as she looked up at him, her hair brushing against her cheeks until James brought up her head and pressed his lips onto hers.   
  
Meanwhile outside, Sirius had heard all the commotion and grinned when he saw Malfoy struggling to get back into his compartment knowing Lily had inflicted this pain. I guess that this year wouldn't be too bad. 

  
Eh..? What did you think? I don't like it al that much. Chapter three will develop the story a little. 


	4. The Things That Remind Us

What Dreams May Come  
Chapter 3: The Things That Remind Us

MomoYome  
My apologies!! I'm sick, and I have to stay in bed all day and I can't get more sicker 'cause my asthma won't help it. But, I finished this chapter that I thought I never could! Rock On. 

"Okay, Lily, you can't get away forever. Tonight, you have to answer all of our questions about spending the summer with James," Kimmy whispered to Lily as she played with the peas on her plate. Lily blushed thinking that her friend thought that she did things she wasn't supposed to do.   
  
"It's not what you think!" She said as she placed some peas on her mashed potatoes. Lily turned slightly pink. It was an honest answer! Kimmy winked at her and cut up her roast beef.   
  
Lily continued to pile peas on her mashed potatoes and then put some gravy on all of it. She rested her face into her left hand and leaned on James' shoulder. "Get a room," Lily could hear Sirius whisper under his breath to his friend.   
  
"Tiered?" He asked lily putting his arm around her. Lily nodded as she looked at the castle on her plate. She had made a picked fence around the mashed potatoes using her roast beef. James saw her castle and chuckled and smiled at his girlfriend. She could make such pretty picture with her food. She was the type of girl that her parents would tell her to stop playing with her food.   
  
"Yeah, I barely got any sleep last night. And now they'll" She looked at her friends that had been looking at her and James, but suddenly pretended to be all in deep conversation "want to know every detail about the summer," She rolled her eyes in her head. It was going to be an all night affair with her friends involved. Her hands draped at her sides. She wanted sleep badly as she closed her eyes and fell peacefully asleep.   
  
James had noticed that Lily had fallen asleep on his shoulder and smiled as her face looked so calm under her little black hat that rested on her multi colored hair. Her face didn't move. Her lips were slightly parted to breath. James looked at her friends who were all looking at her with disappointment, they wouldn't get to talk to her tonight. "If you want to ask me, I'm sure lily wouldn't mind. "I'll answer all you questions," He said as he patted Lily's head lightly. He stroked her hair and noticed that it was much smoother than the last time he felt it.   
  
"Thanks!" Emi piped up, she was the last friend in their row. She smiled at James. They all thanked him for spending time with giggling thirteen year olds.   
  
_Lily sat in front of her mirror. She closed her eyes momentarily and looked back at her flawless complexion. Her cheeks were a tad flushed, but she still looked magnificent. She looked down at all of the make-up that she owned. Arabella had taken her make-up hunting just for this occasion. Arabella was nice. She looked up again. What was so different about her appearance besides her hair being one color? Or the strapless dress? It was that. She touched the mirror where there was a chain with a ring around it. She brought both of her hand around her neck and took it off and threw if on the sink. Who needed it?   
  
She turned on her heel and looked out her window. She was lucky, sure, but why stay around? She could jump and have it all end right now. She opened the window and looked onto the darkening sky. She pulled her head into her dorm. "Don't think about it stupid," She said. Someone knocked on the door very loud. She walked over there and opened it and saw a blood red rose. That was it. Nothing more, nothing less. She sat on her knees and looked at it. She looked for a part that didn't have many thorns and picked it up and examined it. It was beautiful. Just like the ring she was going to put back around her neck. _

Lily's eyes opened slowly from her dream. She looked around and saw all the portraits that were looking at her. She notice James' face looking ahead. She was in his arms and he was carrying her up to the Gryffindor common room. She squeezed him tight to let him know that she was awake. "You fell asleep. Don't worry, your friends won't badger you...tonight," He said as he kissed her gently on the nose. She smiled and lowered her eyelids and captured his mouth before he could pull away. He smiled into there soft kiss. "I need to see where I'm going," He told her looking into her dark eyes almost hidden completely by her droopy eyelids.   
  
"Okay," She told him as she grabbed his head and made it face in front of the two. "Not to distract you," She repeated. "Frumpled drisk," James said to the Fat Lady and she let them in. James placed her down by a chair and looked down at her. She was now considerably smaller without those huge combat boots. She was now wearing a pair of modest heels with her school uniform. "Goodnight," She said with her hands cupped in front of her body with her right leg slightly crossed in front of her left. "Love you," She said.   
  
"Good night Lily," He said as he gave her the last kiss of the night. He pulled away slowly and she went back to her feet after standing almost on her toes. She turned around and headed for the stairs to her dorm. Before she got to the first step she threw her hat back and James caught it. She didn't look back at him, but she could tell that he had caught it for her.   
  
James sat in the most comfortable chair in the common room waiting for all of his friends to come back from the feast and Lily's friends to purge him with questions. He yawned and looked at the door, wishing for someone to come in, he was very board. No one to talk to but the wall.   
  
Arabella opened the portrait and saw James dozing off himself in the chair. "Hey sleepy bones!" She yelled as she sat in the chair across from him.   
  
"Hey Bella," He said, his eyes fully open and excited for someone to talk to. "Have a good summer?" He asked her. She grinned at him.   
  
"Probably not as good as yours," She said. "Mine totally sucked radishes. Sirius got all ticked off at you, and I didn't know, so I made the dreadful mistake by telling him that I was in love with him. He looked at me like I had four head," She looked to her left away from James' eyes. James had known that Arabella liked Sirius a lot, ever since they were little.   
  
"Oh, so that probably got him thinking that he'll lose another friend to love." She looked at him keenly in the eye. He knew what she meant. He had been spending less time with him and more with Lily.   
  
"I'm sure he'll cool off." James mentioned to her. "He'll bounce right back and almost forget about your confession," James said.   
  
"I don't want him to forget about me!" She said. "I want him to love me back! I know that you know what it's like to be in love, but being in one way love is dreadful, he hurt my feelings. And now he'll sleep with some person just to prove to me he wasn't affected. I guess that's just the way it goes. Love someone, have them break your heart and fall in love again. It's all a cycle. I'll just fall in love with Sirius every time," She said.   
  
"He loves you," James said. "He has a hard time expressing emotions other than extreme hate." James looked at Bella and she smiled a tiny smile.   
  
Arabella went to her dorm as everyone poured into the common room. "No hiding now James!" The voices sounded from behind his chair. All four of them ready, questions in hand. James rolled his eyes and offered them a seat in front of him.   
  
"All right!" Emi was the first. "Did you shag?" She eyed him closely. He went bright red and jumped up in surprise. He didn't expect it out of her mouth.   
  
"Good God no! She's thirteen! I'd never do that!" He said to Emi.   
  
"So you never want to do that then?" She said writing down his answer, probably for future reference. James thought about his answer.   
  
"I don't know," He said quietly. "And what does this have to do with the summer?" He asked the girls. The four looked at each other.   
  
"Sorry, off topic," Kimmy said. "Next question, did you sleep in the same bed as her?" James looked around the room, why had he agreed to this in the first place? _Maybe because you love Lily Evans..._James thought to himself. He hoped that they wouldn't ask him too many questions. He wanted to sleep too. But Lily's sleep was more important than his own, he'd just catch up on it in History of Magic, who needed it anyway?   
  
Lily woke up very fresh the next morning, her only worry was that her friends went above and beyond the call of duty trying to protect her. But at least they would protect her if James was to do something harmful to her, not that he ever would in any lifetime. Lily put her small feet into slippers with pink pigs on the front and went into the bathroom. She was the first and only person up for a great deal of time. She quickly showered and all the rainbow assortment of colors came out except for the red highlights. She didn't want her teachers to think that she was all drugged up.   
  
She blow-dried her hair with her ends slightly flipping up and put on her school robs. She wondered again what kind of questions that her friends asked. She giggled at the thought of him turning bright pink if one of them asked if they did it. She remembered for one fleeting second that it might actually happen. But that was behind her now. She walked into her dorm room again and saw all her friends getting up slowly. She walked out the door and into the completely empty common room. She opened the portrait and ran into-  
  
"Good morning James!" She said to him, smiling happily. He half smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. "How long have you been up?" She asked scooting aside to let him in.   
  
"A couple hours," He said shrugging. "I forgot my books, looks like you did too," He said motioning to her empty hands. Lily looked and finally noticed.   
  
"Oh yeah!" She said smiling at him in gratitude. Her hand brushed over his and he laced his longer fingers through her shorter ones.   
  
"No more Rainbow Brite?" He asked looking over her noticing there was only red in her already red hair. Lily looked up, expressionless.   
  
"Yeah, I'm surprised because no guy ever notices stuff like that," She slightly smiled and cocked her head sideways, some of her hair brushing her pale cheek.   
  
"Lil, I notice everything about you," He kissed her two cheeks and went up to his dormitory while she went to her own. She rushed in, saw her friend and told them she'd see them at breakfast and grabbed her bag and was out.   
  
James was waiting for her, leaning on the hand rail. "Shall we go?" He asked as he held out his arm. Lily giggled and shook her head and hooked her arm to his.   
  
Breakfast was utterly different today. Schedule's were passed around and Lily grabbed one. But also one other paper was passed around. James grabbed this one and read it while Sirius plopped down next to him, looking extremely tiered.   
  
_Notice:   
  
October the thirty-first of this year will be the fist annual dance. It will be formal, dress robes are required.   
  
_James nudged Lily as she was cutting her pancake stack. "Look at this," He said handing the paper to her. "I've never been to a dance before," He pointed out.   
  
"Well, they've never had dances at Hogwarts before," Lily told James. Lily looked straight up and remembered the eerie dream. It couldn't possibly be? Could it? No, this wasn't a formal dance. Probably like a social. Yeah, that was it.   
  
Lily flipped through the pages of an ancient book she had found after school a few day ago that Madam Prince let her have because it was damaged heavily and it hadn't been checked out in two-hundred and twenty-seven years. It was written in old English and she would find herself flipping though an Old English to English dictionary she checked out especially for reading this book. Her headphones were over her ears as she flipped the page and came to the next chapter. She closed her eyes, sleep was going to take over her. She yawned and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She turned off her tape played and set it aside on her night table. She sat for a second. The dream still as vivid in her mind from when she had first had it. She had tried to convince herself that it was just a dream and that it had some secret meaning that she was yet to find out.   
  
"I'm just not meant to know," She said as she turned her light off and snuggled in her covers of her bed, the sheets smelling of fresh ocean air.   
  
James threw things out of her trunk and all the contents were piled on the floor in back of him. He looked up in frustration. "Damn it," He said, "I knew I packed it," He said as he went on to hunting in his trunk.   
  
"What's bugging you?" Sirius asked. He was up on James' bed flipping through a photo album that James had thrown. "You haven't looked this upset since last year," Sirius looked up from a picture of James and Lily throwing snowballs at each other last Christmas.   
  
"I think I forgot something " He told his friend as he ran his fingers through his hair. James frowned. And this was important. "And I can't mum or dad an owl to send it to me, there in their winter home in Jamaica already," James' parents didn't like the cold.   
  
"Well, maybe you just 'lost' this thing your looking for," Remus suggested over a book that he was reading. James thought about that. It was possible. But it would be extremely hard to find. It was very tiny. James looked at his watch. Quarter after eleven already. It was a very good thing that tomorrow was Friday, this week had been extremely long and he needed some rest. Late night excursions were starting to tier him. 


	5. Everything You Are

What Dreams May Come  
Chapter 4: Everything You Are 

A/N: I've had a major writers block and I was busy writing my first posted Lemon for Spirited Away, and I've been kind of sick the past week and had zero down time. AND I got banned from the computer....How I manage to post this stuff is really beyond me....  
P/S: Sorry It's Short!!! 

MomoYome 

"Bella, I'm not so sure about this," Lily stood atop a chair in the Gryffindor Common Room with Arabella taking her measurements. "I know that it's a masquerade and everything, but couldn't I just rent a costume in Hogsmeade like everyone else," She looked down at Bella. Lily tucked some of her hair behind her ear. She would have been in Hogsmeade in the Costume shop like everyone else who was going to the dance, but Arabella insisted on making her and James costumes.   
  
"Lily, It's going to turn out beautiful," Bella reassured her. "I love to sew the muggle way, but I never get that chance anymore," Bella said measuring Lily's leg.   
  
"And if she pokes you so much that you're one big red splotch, she can sew you new robes to hide them all," James laughed as he flipped through a book he had checked out of the library on Quidditch.   
  
"You're so mean!" Bella said turning around so her back faced James. "Am I poking you?" Bella asked Lily. Lily shook her head.   
  
"Fine, fine," James said continuing the passage he was reading. "Are you going to do that to me too?" He asked out of curiosity.   
  
"Yup," She said writing the last measurement down. "I'll probably do yours next weekend. I want to get started on Lily's costume first because it's pretty elaborate," Bella said as she looked down at her sketches she had made. "I'm going to go down into Hogsmeade to get some fabric now that I have this," She said holding up the measurements. "You can get down now sweetie," She told Lily. Lily jumped down, Her hair falling around her freckled face. 

"See you in a bit," James waved as Bella left. "I can't believe that you're letting her make your costume," James said as Lily sat next to him in the armchair he was in. The common room was surprisingly almost empty considering First and Second years weren't aloud outside the castle.   
  
"Yeah, I'm knid of a pushover," She told James. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She had another sleepless night because of another dream, this time about her killing James. She thought that it was perfectly normal and hadn't mentioned it to a soul.   
  
"Have any bad dreams lately?" James asked. He didn't let it go. He was constantly asking her this. It's like he can read my mind, Lily thought.   
  
"No, not one," She lied to him. She hated it, but she had a handle on this anyway. She looked in front of her. Everything was happening so fast again and she didn't want a repeat of last term. "Y'know James, I think I'm going to go and take a nap. I'm not feeling all that well," She said getting up and rubbing her forehead. "I'll see you at dinner, okay?" She winked at him and went up the stair to her dormitory.   
  
"What did you do this time?" Kimmy poked her head up from behind a chair that was placed in front of James. James hadn't seen her in a while and was surprised to see her. She would probably accuse him of doing something he didn't do.   
  
:Nothing, she just didn't get enough sleep, that's it," He told her. Kimmy squinted at him and searched him, looking to see if he was telling the truth.  
  
"Sure," She said sitting back down in her chair. James rolled his eyes.   
  
"That's what I get for Lily being young," He said as he sat back in the chair, relaxing. His thoughts engulfed in what was really wrong with Lily. She wasn't acting like her normal self lately. She wouldn't go sneaking off in the middle of the night with him, she was always too tiered.   
  
Lily looked at herself in her mirror. "What's wrong with you?" She asked it. "Do I have a cold?" She asked her reflection once more. "I haven't been treating James very nice lately," She admitted. "I should be more considerate of his feeling too..." She looked down at the tile floor. She walked out and into her dorm and sat on her bed. She brought her legs up and hugged them as she drifted off into sleep.   
  
"I'm back!" Bella walked through the portrait with fabric in both of her hands. It was dark red crushed velvet with some sparkle in it. "Where's Lily?" She asked a dozing James. James' eyes opened more clearly and saw Bella hovering over him.   
  
"Sleeping," He replied rubbing his eyes. "Have you seen Sirius and Remus, I haven't seen them all day," James asked standing up.   
  
"Ah, Sirius was in the Three Broomsticks with some girl with blonde hair, and Remus, I haven't seen him since last night," James hit his forehead. How could he forget?   
  
"Thanks," He said as he took some of the fabric away from Bella. "Are you sure about this?" He asked taking a closer look at the fabric.   
  
"Yeah, I would have chosen pink, but your costume would match hers, and I didn't think pink suited you very well," Bella said laying it all out. "I wanted to start today, do you think that you could wake her for me. Dinner's in an hour anyway, she might as well get up," Bella suggested.   
  
"Sure," James said placing the fabric down and walking up into Lily's dorm. The door creaked open slowly as he pushed on it. There she was, bunched up in a ball on her bed. She looked so tiny compared to her bed that she way lying on. He walked on the hard wood floor quietly and watched Lily turn in her sleep.   
  
"No," She whispered. She turned around, her eyes clenched shut, her hands tangled in the sheets making her knuckles white. "Stop!" She whispered even louder. Her face was so white. Almost had no pigment in it. James watched her as she tossed once more.   
  
"Lily," He ran to her bedside and looked at her, her head trashing against the pillow. He grabbed her hands away from the sheets and held them in his own hands. "Wake up," He told her. Again and again. He shook her hard until her eyes flung open, her green eyes shinning darker than ever before.   
  
"James," Her dark eyes lightened as she looked into his bright blue eyes. "Oh James!" She whispered as she hug her arms against his chest sitting up completely. Just another dream. It wasn't real. "I think I'm sick," She whispered into his ear.   
  
--  
  
Cold sick or disease sick or mentally sick? Find out in the next chapter, Taking Chances!!!   
I know, I'm mentally sick....


	6. Everything You Are

What Dreams May Come  
Chapter 4: Everything You Are 

A/N: I've had a major writers block and I was busy writing my first posted Lemon for Spirited Away, and I've been kind of sick the past week and had zero down time. AND I got banned from the computer....How I manage to post this stuff is really beyond me....  
P/S: Sorry It's Short!!! 

MomoYome 

"Bella, I'm not so sure about this," Lily stood atop a chair in the Gryffindor Common Room with Arabella taking her measurements. "I know that it's a masquerade and everything, but couldn't I just rent a costume in Hogsmeade like everyone else," She looked down at Bella. Lily tucked some of her hair behind her ear. She would have been in Hogsmeade in the Costume shop like everyone else who was going to the dance, but Arabella insisted on making her and James costumes.   
  
"Lily, It's going to turn out beautiful," Bella reassured her. "I love to sew the muggle way, but I never get that chance anymore," Bella said measuring Lily's leg.   
  
"And if she pokes you so much that you're one big red splotch, she can sew you new robes to hide them all," James laughed as he flipped through a book he had checked out of the library on Quidditch.   
  
"You're so mean!" Bella said turning around so her back faced James. "Am I poking you?" Bella asked Lily. Lily shook her head.   
  
"Fine, fine," James said continuing the passage he was reading. "Are you going to do that to me too?" He asked out of curiosity.   
  
"Yup," She said writing the last measurement down. "I'll probably do yours next weekend. I want to get started on Lily's costume first because it's pretty elaborate," Bella said as she looked down at her sketches she had made. "I'm going to go down into Hogsmeade to get some fabric now that I have this," She said holding up the measurements. "You can get down now sweetie," She told Lily. Lily jumped down, Her hair falling around her freckled face. 

"See you in a bit," James waved as Bella left. "I can't believe that you're letting her make your costume," James said as Lily sat next to him in the armchair he was in. The common room was surprisingly almost empty considering First and Second years weren't aloud outside the castle.   
  
"Yeah, I'm knid of a pushover," She told James. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She had another sleepless night because of another dream, this time about her killing James. She thought that it was perfectly normal and hadn't mentioned it to a soul.   
  
"Have any bad dreams lately?" James asked. He didn't let it go. He was constantly asking her this. It's like he can read my mind, Lily thought.   
  
"No, not one," She lied to him. She hated it, but she had a handle on this anyway. She looked in front of her. Everything was happening so fast again and she didn't want a repeat of last term. "Y'know James, I think I'm going to go and take a nap. I'm not feeling all that well," She said getting up and rubbing her forehead. "I'll see you at dinner, okay?" She winked at him and went up the stair to her dormitory.   
  
"What did you do this time?" Kimmy poked her head up from behind a chair that was placed in front of James. James hadn't seen her in a while and was surprised to see her. She would probably accuse him of doing something he didn't do.   
  
:Nothing, she just didn't get enough sleep, that's it," He told her. Kimmy squinted at him and searched him, looking to see if he was telling the truth.  
  
"Sure," She said sitting back down in her chair. James rolled his eyes.   
  
"That's what I get for Lily being young," He said as he sat back in the chair, relaxing. His thoughts engulfed in what was really wrong with Lily. She wasn't acting like her normal self lately. She wouldn't go sneaking off in the middle of the night with him, she was always too tiered.   
  
Lily looked at herself in her mirror. "What's wrong with you?" She asked it. "Do I have a cold?" She asked her reflection once more. "I haven't been treating James very nice lately," She admitted. "I should be more considerate of his feeling too..." She looked down at the tile floor. She walked out and into her dorm and sat on her bed. She brought her legs up and hugged them as she drifted off into sleep.   
  
"I'm back!" Bella walked through the portrait with fabric in both of her hands. It was dark red crushed velvet with some sparkle in it. "Where's Lily?" She asked a dozing James. James' eyes opened more clearly and saw Bella hovering over him.   
  
"Sleeping," He replied rubbing his eyes. "Have you seen Sirius and Remus, I haven't seen them all day," James asked standing up.   
  
"Ah, Sirius was in the Three Broomsticks with some girl with blonde hair, and Remus, I haven't seen him since last night," James hit his forehead. How could he forget?   
  
"Thanks," He said as he took some of the fabric away from Bella. "Are you sure about this?" He asked taking a closer look at the fabric.   
  
"Yeah, I would have chosen pink, but your costume would match hers, and I didn't think pink suited you very well," Bella said laying it all out. "I wanted to start today, do you think that you could wake her for me. Dinner's in an hour anyway, she might as well get up," Bella suggested.   
  
"Sure," James said placing the fabric down and walking up into Lily's dorm. The door creaked open slowly as he pushed on it. There she was, bunched up in a ball on her bed. She looked so tiny compared to her bed that she way lying on. He walked on the hard wood floor quietly and watched Lily turn in her sleep.   
  
"No," She whispered. She turned around, her eyes clenched shut, her hands tangled in the sheets making her knuckles white. "Stop!" She whispered even louder. Her face was so white. Almost had no pigment in it. James watched her as she tossed once more.   
  
"Lily," He ran to her bedside and looked at her, her head trashing against the pillow. He grabbed her hands away from the sheets and held them in his own hands. "Wake up," He told her. Again and again. He shook her hard until her eyes flung open, her green eyes shinning darker than ever before.   
  
"James," Her dark eyes lightened as she looked into his bright blue eyes. "Oh James!" She whispered as she hug her arms against his chest sitting up completely. Just another dream. It wasn't real. "I think I'm sick," She whispered into his ear.   
  
--  
  
Cold sick or disease sick or mentally sick? Find out in the next chapter, Taking Chances!!!   
I know, I'm mentally sick....


End file.
